


20 Things to Love About Alexander Grace

by Finchy_McFincherson



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M, Original Story - Freeform, mlm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-26 02:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20382508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finchy_McFincherson/pseuds/Finchy_McFincherson
Summary: The embarrassing life of Ransom Follet and his even more embarrassing crush.... some torn pants and pride later and he finds himself close to the brown eyed boy of his dreams. Who knows, maybe high school isn't that bad after all?





	1. About

So I've started up some chapters and I'd like to know if anyone's interested in the story... it might be rough but I want to know if anyone would actually read. So idk drop some comments? What do you admire most in a person? I'm curious.


	2. 1. His Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y'know, the classic; the eyes. Ransom makes a presentation and happens to lock eyes with Alex resulting in... a not so subtle problem in his pants. Life's so unfair, isn't it?

_2:20_. _Five minutes left of class_. At least that’s what the clock read, hung high above the senior’s desks. Presentation week was hell. To every high school cliché, accept for the overachieving type, dreaded the week every six month when an oral presentation was the main focus of the unit. Ransom especially hated school at that time of year.

Who was he kidding? He hated school every time of the year. Didn’t matter when you ask him, but he’d tell you plain and simple; _I hate it here… there’s so many expectations_. Every corner there was some waiting eye, watching your every move, waiting for you to fail to meet those expectations and do the dance of lemons. Take the lemons among the students and palm them off to some other unsuspecting school as well as being naive when it came to accepting other students who were very well palmed off from somewhere else. This dance of lemons brought in some horrible people who Ransom would never forget… _or_ it brought some amazingly misunderstood people.

Amazingly misunderstood or downright too good for this world? It was too hard to tell. All he knew was the supposed lemon was a gorgeous overachieving hunk—no not really hunk—of a boy. Eye candy to everyone in his presence, Alexander Grace was the type that should have been snatched up without a beat. Shame Ransom never had the guts to do it. But it was better that way, less embarrassing having to face being the only queer couple at school.

“Ransom,” His English teacher drawled from the front of the classroom, feet kicked up on his desk. It was strange to think of Mr Agius as an adult now, and a teacher. There had been a time when Ransom had been in the same school as the other- now that he mentioned it, it was _really_ weird.

Along with that… slightly unsettling revelation, Ransom paled. It was his turn. Gathering his palm cards, he cursed his luck. He was so close to making it another day without presenting, but here he was.

Passing each desk to the front of the room was quite daunting, student’s pin-drop silent—or asleep—as he passed by. Suddenly, the walk was way too short and he was facing his English class with a nervous smile. “Good afternoon-” Good, he had started without a single fumble; that was something to celebrate later on. He’d cram practiced the night before so it was no wonder the words slipped off his tongue effortlessly as they were still fresh in his mind. Then he saw _him_.

Alexander-fucking-Grace.

The bastard was watching with so much interest like that alone would give him a grade to be envied. _Who would do that? _Ransom swallowed, continuing on with his analysis of Behind the Beautiful Forevers, speaking about bravery and clever techniques. But he couldn’t concentrate. Dull blue, almost grey eyes locked with a honeyed brown. Alex’s eyes were unlike anything he’d seen. They were brown, no doubt about it, but the most gorgeous looking doe eyes you’d ever see on a guy. The colour of them was so beautiful they deserved their own colour. Not ‘just brown’. Not the crap where it was so dark you had nothing to compare it to but ‘crap’. The beautiful type that was almost the colour of caramel, where you could see every detail and sparkle even in the dimmest of lighting. The kind that made Ransom want to curl up with him by a campfire just to see them outshine the starts. The kind that Ransom wanted to see filled to the brim with love and lust-

Why?

Why the hell did his mind have to jump to _lust_. Of all things, why the hell did something like lust pop into his head and more importantly why were the smutty images in his mind centred around Alexander-fucking-Grace and during a presentation!

He was practically seething as the familiar tightness in his school uniform set in.

_Goddamn it_. Ransom thought. He’d gotten a boner over Alexanders fucking eyes. There couldn’t be anything worse than that… could there?

<strike>>> ></strike>

“I’m telling you, Mac! You gotta believe me!” Ransom pleaded with his best friend, watching as he dug through his locker. Mac was absolutely giving him hell over his situation in class, but he did have to admit it was laughable. “He locked eyes with me and everything!”

The blonde button of a boy shut his locker with a sigh. Usually he was quite excited about these sort of things, anything to do with his OTP Rander—the ship name was a work in progress. “Ok, ok, I believe you.” He brushed past Ransom on his way to lunch. “Happy now?”

The beam on Ransom’s face was all he had to see.

“It was incredible, Mac. Seriously.” Ransom rambled, keeping up with the shorter male. “Did you know his eyes are so pretty?”

“_Really?_” Mac perked up, oozing with sarcasm. “Holy shit _no_, I didn’t hear you the first twenty times.”

With a satisfied smirk, Mac keep walking. He knew he’d had shut up the other for now… but if he had to hear about how pretty ‘Alexander’ looked in the classroom, so attentive and actually listening, he was going to explode. Literally. Guts everywhere. And let’s just say his insides weren’t as pretty as his outsides.


End file.
